The present invention relates generally to building materials and, more specifically, to materials for framing openings in a building.
To provide a professional, finished appearance, openings in a building are often framed by lineals. Lineals may be wide-faced pieces that trim or frame a door or window or other types of openings. In the present invention, the lineal may include a nail hem portion having a plurality of openings and an overhang. The nail hem portion may be fastened to the building surface. The lineal may include a channel portion that snaps or slides onto the lineal. The channel portion and the lineal of the present invention may be manufactured as a one-piece unit or as a two-piece unit. The lineal of the present invention may have a backing of insulation.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and exemplary embodiments.